


If you want to dance

by medeadea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, M/M, public pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medeadea/pseuds/medeadea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entering the showers, Chikara heard something. He couldn’t discern where it was coming from and tried listening to recognize what it even was.<br/>It seemed to be… a voice. A male voice, singing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you want to dance

**Author's Note:**

> I almost missed EnnoAka day!!! How embarrassing >.>
> 
> Now beta read by Marge! Thank you so much!

“I’m sorry, but you need to leave the water now. We’re closing the pool,” the lifesaver said, bending down to where Chikara gripped the tiled edge and tried to calm his breath.

“Okay, I’ll be out in a second. There’s nobody here anymore, huh?” He grinned and the lifesaver just shook his head chuckling before he went to retrieve a stack of kickboards to be put away.

 

Chikara heaved himself up and out of the pool, grabbed his towel and shampoo bottle from a plastic chair, and jogged towards the men’s showers. Apparently there was really no one there anymore; the water in the children’s pool was completely flat and the last of the waves he himself had made in the swim lanes were calming slowly.

 

Entering the showers, he heard something. He couldn’t discern where it was coming from and he tried listening to recognize what it even was.

It seemed to be… a voice. A male voice, singing.

He couldn’t make out any words, so it was either gibberish or a foreign language, and Chikara guessed on the latter because the modulation implied that it was probably a piece from an opera. Definitely not something many would sing under the shower though.

He grinned; apparently someone from the staff seemed to like arias and put them on the speakers while they had to clean up. Not a bad idea if they were into that, actually. But it sounded a bit boring though, entirely without accompaniment.

 

Chikara laid his towel on one of the empty shelves (some people always forgot their towel and left it there, how did that even work? Did they dry magically after their shower?) and entered the communal shower. There seemed to be a speaker in there because the singing (it was definitely an aria, Chikara was able to make out a ‘piano-piano-piano’ in between the unintelligible gibberish) got louder and clearer.

He got out of his swimming trunks and started a shower, leaning his face up and closing his eyes to hold it into the warm drizzle. As soon as his shower started though, the singing stopped with an ugly squeak and he heard a loud clatter behind his back. Chikara stumbled in surprise, but he was able to keep himself from hitting the slippery but hard ground by slapping his hand against the wall.

He turned around and discovered a young man -- probably around his age -- standing under a shower and staring at him with a horrified expression and shampoo in his hair. His shampoo bottle laid on the floor to his feet.

“Oh my god, you were still here?!”

Chikara almost had to laugh at his breathless and shocked tone but his eyes opened similarly wide when he realized that that _boy_ had to have been the one to sing this aria. Wow.

“Holy shit! That was you?!” was all he managed to utter in his bewilderment.

The boy had turned an astonishing shade of red all over his face and down to his chest, and he crouched down to hug his knees.

“Oh god, noooo,” he whispered in a tone so weak, it sounded like he was dying.

 

Chikara was able to get his bearings back and finished stepping out of his trunks. He turned back around to give the boy an opportunity to recover and laughed lightly.

“Was that really you? That’s really amazing.”

When all Chikara got was another embarrassed groan, he started shampooing his hair and turned back around. Was such a young guy really able to make these kinds of sounds? He had been convinced it had to be a professional opera singer and not some kid singing in the shower of a public swimming pool for fun.

The boy got up and inspected Chikara; he looked very pitiful, with screwed up eyebrows, pouty mouth and soapy hair hanging in his face. It was all very cute in Chikara’s opinion.

 

“So, you  like singing arias in the shower? Better than Madonna if you ask me.”

“Please don’t mention it. That was very embarrassing.”

Chikara laughed out loud. The pout became even bigger.

“I don’t think it’s embarrassing. Actually I find it really amazing. Where did you learn to sing like that? And what language was that anyway?”

“My mother sings a lot. We sang together when I was small and I still like it. And that was Italian. Is your curiosity sated now?”

Chikara laughed again and turned back around to wash the rest of his body.

“So far, yes.”

Being released from his interrogator, the other boy also turned back to finish his shower.

 

When they toweled themselves dry, Chikara turned to the boy, who had regained his normal colour again, and smiled apologetically.

“Hey, uhm, I’m sorry about before, I didn’t mean to startle you. I really think the way you sing is pretty amazing. Not that I know much about opera anyway…”

“It’s… okay, I guess. I’m just not… I don’t tell people I like singing. And singing arias. Only old people like that. And me.”

Chikara shrugged.

“So what? I’m pretty sure there are other young people who like operas and such. I don’t care anyways. Especially not when you’re this fucking good at _singing_ it. Do you actually understand what you’re singing?”

They had both finished rubbing their hair more or less dry and made the trek towards the lockers and changing room. The boy smiled and tipped his head back looking at the ceiling.

“I speak Italian, if that’s what you’re asking. My mum’s from Italy.”

“Ooh, cool. I couldn’t have guessed.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty convenient that my face is exactly like my father’s.”

“If you say so…”

 

They reached the lockers, got their clothes out and vanished in adjacent changing cubicles.

“So, um, may I ask your name? So I don’t have to remember you as the guy who sings arias in  public showers… I’m Ennoshita Chikara, by the way,” Chikara said to the wall while he pulled his pants on.

From the other side of the wall came a quiet laugh.

“Please don’t remember me as that, I really thought no one was there anymore. I’m Akaashi Keiji. Nice to meet you, Ennoshita-kun.”

“Nice to meet you, too.”

 

When Chikara left his cubicle, Akaashi had already occupied one of the hair dryers and was running his fingers through his messy hair. Chikara didn’t deem this necessary and simply tried to tame his moist hair with a comb. He watched Akaashi, who had closed his eyes, through the mirror.

“So, do you come here often?”

Akaashi calmly opened his eyes and lifted his eyebrows. He fixed his gaze through the mirror on Chikara, whose comb came to a slow halt in his hair as he realized with horror what he had just said.

“Oh my god, that sounded like the lamest pickup line ever! I’m so sorry, I swear, I didn’t mean it like that! Just-- Do you like swimming-- agh, this is awful...”

He was interrupted by resounding laughter from Akaashi, who shook and had to actually wipe tears from his eyes.

“Now it’s your turn to be embarrassed,” he said, still trying to catch his breath.

“Eeeergghhh, that was horrible,” Chikara whined, hid his face in his hands and turned away.

“It’s only fair. And for your information, yes, I like to swim here in the evenings like twice every week, but I do it irregularily. Okay again?”

Chikara mumbled between his fingers, “Then we’ll probably meet again…”

Akaashi slapped Chikara’s shoulder and grabbed his own bag.

“That’s good. Let’s go or they’ll lock us in. I don’t wanna sleep here.”

Chikara followed, grinning. That was an interesting acquaintance he had made this evening. He’d have to see how many arias he would be able to lure out of him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you were wondering what Akaashi sings, I was listening to 'Le nozze di Figaro' while writing, and it is the aria 'Se vuol ballare' (If you want to dance ^^) from there.
> 
> Yeah, I know Akaashi doesn't really have a baritone but whatever, choose your own aria if you're picky ^^


End file.
